A comparison of the treatment results for two commonly used orthodontic therapdies for Class II malocclusions (head gear vs. Frankel functional appliance). Children are blocked by age, sex, maturity and malocclusion severity and randomly assigned to treatment group. Growth correlates associated with the mid-childhood growth spurt are also monitored. (Core O.F. Lab.)